


Feverish

by feelingsplosion



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I found something saying that Jaebum Jinyoung and Youngjae were sick at the same time, Sickfic, and bc i think jaebum and jinyoung would be the ones to notice if youngjae was sick or not, basically youngjae angst/comfort/fluff, but everyone is busy taking care of them, fluff at the end, sick!youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingsplosion/pseuds/feelingsplosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung and Jaebum were the natural leaders. The omma and appa, the ones who would notice if someone was sick and didn't say anything or just thought it would pass.  But what happens when they get sick and everyone is busy taking care of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feverish

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but this is actually my first fanfic ever like ever and i prompted this a while ago and didn't get anything so my "creative juices" were flowing i guess and i wrote it myself.
> 
>  
> 
> I need to get a dictionary and define creative juices

It was before their debut. Before they all know each other like the back of their hands and before they knew the weird habits that they had when they were nervous and before they could read between the lines of a conversation.  

They weren't complete strangers to each other, however, as they trained together for a year or so prior to Youngjae's arrival. Some facts were already established; that Yugyeom is the maknae that doesn't look like a maknae, Kunpimook is the cute one, Jackson is the crazy, "wild and sexy" one, Mark is the silent and mysterious one, Jaebum is the leader, and Jinyoung is the omma.  

Youngjae felt as though sometimes he was an extra piece to a puzzle that was already complete.  Because really, didn't Jaebum have plenty of vocal firepower anyway? And without his voice, what did he really offer to the group? He wasn't cute like Kunpimook, he wasn't charismatic like Jackson, and his voice was inexperienced compared to Jinyoung and Jaebum.

He typically felt more of a maknae to the group due to the amount of time he spent as a trainee, which was considerably lower than everyone else's.  Only, instead of a maknae that everyone would be cared for and is protected, he felt more of a maknae that is a liability to the group. That is dragging everyone down because of their slowness, or lack of experience. When they practice their choreography for their debut, after each of his mistakes, he can see it in their eyes. That they were fine before he joined, why did he have to come?  He only had one line in their debut song, couldn't someone else do it?

And unfortunately, they weren't close enough to notice how it tore him apart.

So he decided, in order for them to accept him, obviously he has to get better, right?

He'll become as good of a dancer as Jackson and as good at tricking as Mark, he'll become as sweet as Jinyoung and as adorable as Kunpimook, as masculine as Jaebum but as soft as Yugyeom. He realized how hard it was for everyone else to become who they are now, the effort they must have put in to create Got7, and Youngjae can't mess up what they have now. He can't sit and complain about him not being good enough until he really tries, puts forth the effort like his hyungs and dongsaengs are.

So he doesn't complain about the deep ache in his very bones after their practice, because they'll become annoyed at him, they had to do the same choreography, he isn't anything special. Except that he trains whenever he can. When they get precious free time, when everyone goes out to eat and all he can do is say he has to practice, because it "makes up for the time that I missed, right?" He doesn't complain when he slowly gets fitter and his dancing is swift and smooth and graceful, that his hard work is paying off.  Or maybe he doesn't notice those things, because to him there is still lots of room for improvement and he still isn't as good as Jackson or Jaebum.

Which is why he's still in the practice room even though he feels like death warmed over.

 

The day before (or was it two? Youngjae hadn't really felt 100% that day, but then again, when did he ever?) Jinyoung had fallen sick.

It seemed like a flu, but regardless, Leader Jaebum was there to save the day. When omma gets sick, it's naturally the leader's responsibility to take care of them, and Jinyoung and Jaebum were already close to begin with, thanks to JJ Project. Jaebum ended up spending the whole day with him, only returning to his room when he was sure that Jinyoung was asleep. Youngjae had finished his practice and was laying on their shared mattress that the managers had given them, to prepare them for their debut when they would have to share a room.  Jaebum fell asleep right away, but Youngjae as usual laid awake for a few more hours. Then, he felt warm arms wrap around his waist and rolled his eyes.  Jaebum always got extremely clingy when he was sleeping, contrary to his awake state.  Youngjae slowly fell into a slumber.

In the morning, he felt like shit. 

His lack of meals and strict training regimen was already leaving him feeling tired all the time, but this was different.  Everything felt fuzzy and muddled, like he was viewing the world as a 144p video.  He felt absolutely freezing and like a furnace on the sun at the same time.  He didn't even think he could open his eyes if he tried.  But he was able to register one thing, Jaebum was no longer next to him.  Curiosity winning over his illness, Youngjae forced his eyes open to see that the mattress was empty and the door was wide open.  He slowly rose out of bed and shivered, and decided to bring his blanket with him on his journey to the main room.

He saw that Jinyoung and Jaebum were both laying on the floor of the living room, surrounded in blankets and being mothered by Mark.  He was taking their cold compresses and rewetting them when he noticed Youngjae watching him. 

"I think Jaebum is sick because of all the time he spent with Jinyoung yesterday, the idiot," he said.

All Youngjae could think of was how close Jaebum was to him that night, and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" came Jackson's cheerful voice.

"We tried to gather all the blankets we could for them, but you were sleeping on this one.  So now, if you don't mind -" and Jackson pulled the blanket off of Youngjae and put it on top of Jinyoung, who was shivering.

"Great, now you can help us! Why don't you go and make them some soup or something? The Maknae's are in their rooms because we don't want them getting sick."

Youngjae was a little confused, he knew maybe Jackson didn't really like him that much, but he had never really been upright about it like that before.

Then he scolded himself, of course everyone would be annoyed, his hyungs were sick, and Youngjae was sleeping through it all.  He probably didn't even have it as bad as Jinyoung or Jaebum because he didn't get it as directly as spending the entire day taking care of a sick person. He couldn't complain about feeling a little bad too, it would most likely wear off in a day at the most, and he would only annoy everyone else more than necessary.

They decided that they would still have dance practice, and Mark stayed behind to watch Jinyoung and Jaebum.  As they went through the choreography, Youngjae couldn't ignore his sickness as well.  What was once reduced to an annoying throb in his head thanks to the Tylenol he snuck in the bathroom, had now returned full force as a major headache. If he spun too fast he would get dizzy and the studio would blur out for a second before returning to normal. He moved a little too slowly one too many times before their teacher realized that they should probably take a break. Youngjae, even in this state, did not fail to notice the angry stares that Jackson, Yugyeom, and BamBam were giving him, and sighed, placing his face in his hands to block the harsh lights of the studio that did not help his headache at all.  After another agonizing thirty minutes of practice, the teacher finally called it quits.  Maybe he took pity on Youngjae, or maybe he realized that they really can’t practice well with only 4/7 members.  Either way, practice was cut short and Jackson, Yugyeom, and BamBam were running out, playing tag or some other game, leaving Youngjae in the dust.  Which was fine really, because all he really wanted right now was to be alone. 

So he stepped outside, he didn’t want to go back into their dorm no matter how shitty he felt, to see everyone’s disappointed faces.  And with his amazing luck, it was raining outside. He turned to go back inside, only to find the door locked. Shit, his manager had told them that they should make sure to keep their keys with them because they had a new policy and wanted to keep the members as safe as possible.  And Youngjae had left his keys, wallet, and phone in the dance room. He blamed his headache (which has now escalated to a minor migraine possibly). He could bang on the doors, which would probably attract some unwanted attention and they probably wouldn’t even be able to hear them.  He could go to a payphone somewhere, but he forgot his wallet and didn’t have any change.  So he opted for wandering around the streets until he came up with a good idea of what he should do.

He slowly grew more and more exhausted, he was already freezing, but now he was freezing and rain-soaked to the bone, and the breeze that was coming definitely did not help him. He headed into an alley so that he could escape the wind.  He definitely had no idea where he was or how long he had been walking, but he leaned against the alley wall, and black spots started to appear in his vision. He leaned against a wall and took quick, short breaths. His lungs felt like they were on fire, and soon he found it harder and harder to breathe in. His entire chest was hurting and the world spun sideways. Before he lost consciousness, he hoped that someone would find him, so that he wouldn't be .

 

He felt like he was floating.  Then he realized how cliché that thought was, but it was true. It was like being in a weird dream, not in a super deep sleep, but not about to wake up either. He could almost register voices in the background, but he felt as if he tried to listen harder, the more awake he would become, which he didn’t want.  Right now, floating in darkness, the pain was gone, emotional and physical, and Youngjae didn’t want anything more.  He sank into nothingness again.

 

He floated up again, this time against his will.  He heard an annoying beeping, and he smelled something undoubtedly like bleach and antiseptic. A hospital? Youngjae thought for sure he probably wouldn’t be found.  He didn’t even think anyone would notice.  As he became more and more aware of his surroundings, he slowly opened his eyes.

 

Around him were his fellow bandmates, all in various positions, some sleeping, some on their phones, and some with their faces pressed into their hands.  Youngjae noticed Jinyoung and Jaebum there too, which didn’t make sense. Weren’t they sick? Then Youngjae registered that his headache was gone, but he felt sore everywhere. What even had happened? But then, before he could think anymore, his lungs decided to rebel against his body and try to force themselves out of his throat, leaving him in a sudden coughing fit. And thanks to that, everyone in the room jerked into awareness and looked at Youngjae worriedly.  Mark patted Youngjae on the back until his lungs finally calmed down. He couldn’t keep the confused expression off of his face until he looked into Mark’s eyes and saw that tears were welling up inside them.  As he looked at the other members, he saw the same (although Jackson would never admit that), and was honestly shocked.

 

“What happened?” He asked, voice scratchy with disuse.

 

No one answered right away, and everyone only looked at each other.

 

Yugyeom finally spoke up,  


“You didn’t show up at the dorm after we got there. And s-so, we looked went back to the studio after a while, to see that you had left your keys and your phone there, and we sort of figured out what happened,” Yugyeom sniffed out.

 

“Jackson and Kunpimook both went out to look for you, but we honestly had no idea where you could have been. Until we got a call from the hospital, that someone had found you in an alley,” Mark told him.

 

“You had a 104-degree fever, and you somehow got pneumonia too, you idiot,” Jinyoung told him, while hugging him so suddenly that Youngjae was completely caught off guard.  But this whole situation was so absurd that Youngjae was waiting for a catch or for him to wake up.

 

But I don’t understand, didn’t you guys not care about me? Wasn’t I just a liability to the group? He thought to himself.

 

Or maybe not, because everyone gasped and Jinyoung almost slapped him.

 

“How could you ever think that! What would we do without our sunshine Youngjae! Our amazing vocal who we wouldn’t be Got7 without?” he exclaimed.

 

“We’re Got7 Hyung! Not Got6! We all love you, even if we haven’t been showing it enough recently!” Kunpimook shouted.

 

“Aish, why do we even have to tell you this? Are you hinting that we aren’t good enough hyungs to make you feel this way?” Jaebum said.

 

“N-no, I’m sorry-” but he was interrupted by a giant group hug.

 

This was where Youngjae realized that he didn’t want anything more than what he had right now.

They were all he needed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

omfg istg I'm never writing again that was painful


End file.
